Aura Bella Fiora/Relationships
Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown As the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz has Aura's complete respect, admiration, and loyalty that she has pledged to serve him without hesitation. Originally, Aura believed that Ainz was a much scarier person, but was quite shocked when she and her brother witnessed his compassionate side that he showed to his subordinates. Aura thinks of Ainz as being the nicest person after her creator, Bukubukuchagama, although she agreed when CZ2128 Delta commented that Ainz is the nicest for staying with them until the end. Bukubukuchagama Being the creation of Bukubukuchagama, Aura has the utmost respect, loyalty, and love for her to the point that even the sound of her bubbly voice emitted from the wristwatch fills Aura with immense happiness and joy. She holds this wristwatch in high regard because it is like a gift bestowed by her master. In fact, she cares for the wristwatch much more than her own pets, thinking that the wristwatch was a greater reward than the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. This shows how significant the strapped piece of iron recorded with her creator's voice was to her and the sentimental value it has that she treasures. Family Mare Bello Fiore Aura is the domineering one of the pair of twins, with Mare obeying her every word. Despite her bossy nature, she genuinely cares about her twin, always making sure he remembers to take care of himself if they separate. Floor Guardians Albedo In the Emissary of the King, Aura said that besides Mare and her beasts, Albedo is the one she is closest to. They spend some time together alongside Shalltear and even shared a bath together. When she heard that Albedo didn't have many clothes, she offered some of hers and Mare. Shalltear Bloodfallen At first glance, Aura doesn't appear to get along with Shalltear and often gets into small quarrels with her, but in reality, the two of them are quite close as though they were true sisters. After Shalltear is resurrected and learned about her betrayal towards Ainz, Aura attempts to cheer the vampire up. When Shalltear began harboring thoughts of not being worthy of Ainz's love because of that, Aura then decided to make a declaration to the vampire, saying she is going to take part in the romance. In other words, Aura stated she will be the one who is going to aim at earning Ainz's love for herself if Shalltear cast aside her dream. With those words said, Aura immediately makes a quick dash out of the bar in the 9th Floor of Nazarick while her face is seen blushing in embarrassment. Demiurge Demiurge is Aura's colleague. Demiurge trusts Aura when it comes to someone to watch over Albedo and Shalltear. Cocytus Cocytus is Aura's colleague. She teases him for being a "nudist" since he has no need for clothing and thus he never wears any. Victim Victim is one of Aura's colleagues. She had not met Victim before being teleported to the New World. Pleiades Sebas Tian Yuri Alpha During the auction, Aura was annoyed by how Yuri was acting like a teacher. Yuri took it as a compliment and even said that if she was allowed to be biased, she would definitely cheer for Aura. Aura is close enough to Yuri to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Lupusregina Beta During the auction, Aura suggested Lupusregina alongside Solution and Narberal to investigate some clothes for the female guardians. Narberal Gamma During the auction, Aura suggested Narberal alongside Lupusregina and Solution to investigate some clothes for the female guardians. CZ2I28 Delta They're on good terms. Not much is known regarding the relationship between these two characters. Solution Epsilon During the auction, Aura suggested Solution alongside Lupusregina and Narberal to investigate some clothes for the female guardians. Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Others Fenn Fenny is one of Aura's magical beasts. As one of the beasts she tamed, she's very close to Fenny. The giant wolf is very loyal to Aura, obeying all her commands. Quadracile Quadracile is one of Aura's magical beasts. As one of the beasts she tamed, she's very close to Quadracile. The six-legged chameleon is very loyal to Aura, obeying all her commands. Pestonya Shortcake Wanko Aura is close enough to Pestonya to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Eclair Ecleir Eicler Aura is close enough to Eclair to the point they refer to each other with nicknames outside of work. That is because the Supreme Beings who had made them were close to each other, and they felt similarly close to each other. Neuronist Painkill Aura and Neuronist Painkill do not seem to interact much. However, despite being fellow denizens of Nazarick, Aura seems somewhat disgusted by Neuronist, as when the latter leaned in closer while talking, Aura's response was to run away in the opposite direction. Hamsuke Being a new species of the New World, Aura showed an interest in Hamsuke. However, seeing that Ainz wanted to boost his fame by subjugating Hamsuke, she relented and instead asked for the chance to skin her if Ainz were to kill her. Rororo With her collecter's spirit, Aura wanted to have Rororo for her own but was rejected by Cocytus, saying that the Lizardmen were under his care and would not permit her stealing it. She instead asked for its children and Cocytus gave a tentative answer as he was not sure if the lizardmen wanted to use its children as mounts. Elven Slaves During the invasion of the tomb by workers, one of the groups was Tenmu composed of Erya and three elven slaves that he treated horribly. After his death, Ainz allowed them to stay reasoning that they weren't there by choice and so should not be considered trespassers. Ainz assigned them to the dark elf twins so that they could interact with other elves and help with their maturity. The former elven slaves became absolutely loyal to Aura and Mare and would even help them get dressed. While Aura was annoyed by this Ainz was very pleased that the elves were taking a nurturing role to the twins. He forbade Aura from killing the former slaves even if they were annoying and that if they were too much hassle, he would simply assign them elsewhere. Category:Relationships